We Know Better
"We Know Better" is a deleted song written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez and sung by their two daughters (playing young Elsa and Anna) for the 2013 Disney animated film, Frozen. Foreword Robert Lopez: Hi I'm Robert Lopez. Kristen Anderson-Lopez: ...and I'm Kristen Anderson-Lopez and we are the song writers from the movie Frozen. Robert Lopez: And we're super excited to share with you some of the songs we wrote for the movie that didn't make it into the movie Kristen Anderson-Lopez: The next songs you're going to hear are all demos, recorded at our own house, with our own voices... Robert Lopez: And the voices of our children. Kristen Anderson-Lopez: This next song is the first song we wrote for the project, and we had fun writing a song for two little rebellious princesses. Robert Lopez: This is just the first half of it, it starts off where Anna is a baby and Elsa is four years old. It's called "We Know Better". Lyrics First half Elsa: Hello little baby, you’re princess just like me. But you’re thinking maybe it’s a pretty cool thing to be. But soon you’ll see that everyone expects a lot from you, They’ll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do. But you and me, we, we know better. Elsa and Anna:One, two three, together, clap together, snap together, You and me together, knees together, freeze together Up or down together, princess crown together Always be together, you and me One, two, three, together, clap together, snap together You and me together, knees together, freeze together Up or down together, princess crown together Always be together, you and me Elsa: They say a princess is full of charm and grace, They say she always know her place. They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes, They say she never laughs or snores milk out her nose. They say she’s calm, they say she’s kind, They say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny’s big behind! Both: But you and me, we, we know better Nanny: You guys are in so much trouble, when I'mma tell your father! Anna: How come you can do that and I can’t? Elsa: I don’t know, I wish you could though... Elsa: They say a princess is super duper sweet. Anna: She doesn't fight she doesn't sweat. Both: And you never see her eat. Anna: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee. Elsa: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor’s teeth! Anna: They say she’s poised, Elsa: They say she’s fair, Both: She never mentions underwear! Anna: Or longs to see the world out there! Both: But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own For the distance someday when we’re grown Elsa: When I’m queen, Anna: And I’m your right hand, Elsa: You’ll get to travel, Both: Throughout the land. Anna:'' I’ll tell them bout my sister and the magic things she can do.'' Elsa: We’ll take care of our people and they will love Both: Me and you! No one can tell us what a princess should be, As long as we’re together you and me. Second half Female townsperson 1: They say the princess, has strange and freak-ish pow'rs. Male towns person 2: They say she conjures ice and snow within the castle ow'rs! Male towns person 3: They say that she was born amidst a huricane of ice. Female townsperson 4: That's why her heart is frozen. Male towns person 5: But the sister's really nice. Male towns person 6: But Elsa's cold. Female townsperson 7: And awfully bold. Male and female townsperson 8 and 9: What's more she cannot be controlled. Lots of townspeople: She'll be our queen or so we're told. (Under their breath) But we know better. Queen (speaking): "Anna, if you love your sister, you're going to have to lead by example." King: "The kingdom is relying on you." Anna: "Yes, father." King: "Your sister is your burden as well." Elsa (back into singing): They say a princess learns elegance in school. Teacher (speaking): Chin up, eyes bright! Elsa (continu singing): She's traines in etiquette and follows ev'ry rule. Anna'' (speaking): Spoon on the right, '''Elsa' (singing): They teach a princess to (Elsa and Anna reciting like drones): copy word for word... Elsa: They teach a princess to (Both of them reciting like drones): "be seen and never heard." Elsa: They say she doesn't dare or dream, they say she doesn't plan or scheme orgo to any big extreme to reunite a princess team.But you and me... Both of them: We... whoa!'' (almost crash in each other or some thing like that)'' We... know better! (Speaking) Female freind: "Hey anna!" Male friend: "C'mon." Female friend: "Join us!" Elsa (age 18): "Oh, great"'' (sighing)'' Anna (age 15)'' (to Elsa): "Elsa, please?" '''Anna' (singing): Try to be friendly,'' (speaking)'' just smile and say hi. (singing) Don't be defensive and look them in the eye. Elsa (whispering): There kids are jerks. Anna: I know it's hard but your temper makes it worse. They don't understand your gift. Elsa: Yeah, they think it's a curse. Anna: (sigh) Elsa: They want me to stay mild and meek. I'ms'pose to turn the other cheek, but if one more kid calls me a... Elsa (speaking): wait for it... Boy: FREAK! (Elsa snowblast the guy or something) Anna (speaking): "Elsa, what did you do? (speaking to the kid) I'm so sorry!" Anna (singing under her breath to Elsa): You should know better. (Singing) Anna (age 19): They say a princess one day will meet her prince. She must enhance her beauty. Elsa (age 22): And maybe try some mints. Anna: (Hmm) They say he'll have royal blood in ev'ry vein, with noble brow and chiseled face. Elsa: And microscopic brain. Anna: They say he'll come along one day. Elsa: With royal inbred D.N.A. Anna: and change your life in ev'ry way. Elsa (Alone): But you and me... (musical answer only) Elsa (alone and sad): We know better. Category:Songs Category:Deleted content